The Guardians of Disney
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: When the Disney Villains plan to attack on the happiest place on earth, five teenagers must unite to face the villains and save the Disney characters and the guests of Disney.
1. Meet the Guardians

We always need someone to guard a very special place or person. Though there is one place that was fully protected. That place was Walt Disney World. The happiest place on earth where everyone was happy. It was protected by five teenagers who have the power of Disney in their hearts.

Walter: Named after Walt Disney himself and the Guardian of the Toys. He's been making toys ever since he was a boy. He loved Toy Story and wishes his creations would come to life. Walter is also the leader of the group. Fierce and true, he never lets his friends down.

Ryan: The Guardian of the Pirates. Ryan loves treasure and takes them whenever he sees them. He's kinda like Robin Hood with the steal the rich and give to the poor thing. He has an aggressive attitude, but he's very loyal to his friends.

Kimberly: The Guardian of the Fairies. Everyday she plants flowers and sells them to the guests at Disney. She loves seasons and has massive weather powers. She only uses her powers when she fights villains or when she gets mad. Kimberly can control rain, snow, lightning, hailstorms, and more.

Isabella: The Guardian of the Princesses. She can be a sweet and innocent on the outside, but on the inside she's a girl you don't want to mess with. She takes archery, karate, music lessons, and horseback riding. Isabella makes dresses for little girls, with the help of her animal friends. She protects every Disney Princess and they all love her very much.

Carter: The Guardian of the Heroes. The bravest and most heroic of the group. His favorite hobby is to exercise so he can have big muscles like Hercules. He loves adventure and saving damsels in distress. He can be a showoff sometimes.

Together, they are known as the Guardians of Disney.


	2. Chapter 1

The story begins with Mickey Mouse making a paper airplane out of sand paper. He was humming his favorite song, When You Wish Upon a Star while working. Then all of the sudden, Pluto came out of the door and barked really loud. "Pluto. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't bark when I'm working." said Mickey. Pluto barked at his master, telling him something happened in the castle. "What?" Mickey left his workshop and went to the throne room.

"Donald! Goofy! Is something wrong?" asked Mickey as he entered the room. "Pluto told me about it." "One of the guards saw green fire in the hallway." said Goofy. "Green fire?" asked Mickey.

Then out of nowhere, a green mist arrived and it turned into green fire that exploded throughout the room. An evil laugh was heard and the fire burned the curtains. Before Donald can get to it, it disappears.

"What was that? Someone get that fire out!" said Donald. "Can it be?" Goofy guessed that it was Malificent who caused the green fire. Mickey nodded and said, "Bring me five teenagers who love Disney with all of their hearts. They will help us defeat Malificent." Donald and Goofy did what Mickey told them to do. They went to a ship and off they went.

In a tall house lived Walter, a young boy who made creative objects out of clay. When he was doing a model that looks like a robot, he heard a knock on the window. He went to get it and Donald and Goofy got him. They put him in the ship and went to get another teen.

The next teen they got was an aggressive boy named Ryan. He was walking down the streets while Donald and Goofy caught him and took him to the ship.

Kimberly was taking care of her flowers and planting new ones. Before she could pick her marigolds, Donald and Goofy came out of nowhere and took her to the ship.

The fair maiden Isabella was making a beautiful dress with pink sparkles on it to make it shine. Then Donald and Goofy kidnapped her and took her to the ship.

The last teen they got was an athletic jock named Carter. He was doing his excercises by doing push ups thirty times. Donald and Goofy got him when he got up to get some water.

When they got back, they put the teens in one box and they all shook and everyone is shouting, 'Let me out of here' so many times.

I think you know what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 2

All of the boxes were opened and the teens popped out. Isabella dusted herself off and fixed her dress. The others looked around on where they were.

"Mickey?" asked Walter. Mickey nodded his head yes and told him and the others, "Welcome to the Disney Castle, my guardians." Ryan was confused on what Mickey just said. "Did you just called us guardians?" he asked the mouse. "That's right. Mickey chose all of you the most important thing of this place." said Goofy. "Then, you kidnapped us because of some important thing about what?" asked Walter. "Good question." said Donald.

"Because all of you are now the GUARDIANS OF DISNEY!" Mickey shouted as confetti was everywhere. Minnie Mouse and Daisy arrived to congratulate the teens. Music was playing in front of them. Isabella was adored by Chip and Dale. Ryan has a serious look on his face like he doesn't like this. Walter has know idea what's going on.

So, he shouted, "STOP!" and everyone was silent. "What makes you think we are Guardians of Disney?" "We don't even know each other!" yelled Ryan. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy laughed on Walter just asked him. "Uh, Mickey. I think he's serious." said Minnie. They stopped laughing. "You don't want us. I mean, can't you guys be guardians instead of randomly picking us?" asked Kimberly. "We must keep our guests safe and happy. We can't just disappear when they want to see us in person. So I chose you guys to protect the most important things about Disney." Mickey explained. Now the teens understand what he meant. "I'm sure you'll be one of us someday." said Daisy. "Are we really Disney characters like you guys?" asked Carter.

Mickey nodded as Donald gives him the book of the Disney characters. He cleared his throat and said, "When I call your name, you will come forth and I'll tell you about what you're going to protect.

" Walter." When his name was heard, Walter went up to Mickey and kneeled in front of him. "I have seen the creativity you did when you were young. I'm surprised that were named after Walt Disney himself. You draw many stuff on your own and you wish you would make them come to life. You are the leader of your team. I now pronounce you the Guardian of the Cartoons." Mickey announced as everyone cheered for him.

"Ryan." When his name was called, Ryan came up to Mickey and he said to him, "I see you are as aggressive as a pirate. You yell like one, you, think like one, and you steal like one. Now, I pronounce you the Guardian of the Pirates." Everyone cheered for him.

"Kimberly." When her name was heard, Kimberly went up to Mickey and he said to her. "I see you are very good with nature. You take good care of animals, flowers, water, and light. We have flowers all around our home and they love to bloom. I now pronounce you the Guardian of the Fairies." Everyone cheered and clapped for her. "Now to be a fairy, you must have wings to fly." said Mickey as he uses his wand to give Kimberly her wings. They are like Tinker Bell's wings. She tried them and she flew across the room while yelling "Woo hoo!"

"Isabella." When her name was called, Isabella went up to Mickey and he said to her, "I see you love fairytales very much and you still do today. People around you treat you like a princess. All thirteen princesses will be proud of you. Now I pronounce you the Guardian of the Princesses." Everyone clapped for her and Isabella took a bow. "I always wanted to be a princess." she said. "You are now." said Mickey.

"Last, but not least. Carter." When his named was called, Carter went to Mickey and he said to him, "I see you love to play sports and try to impress girls. That's what a hero does. But you must learn what a hero really does to be loved by his people. It doesn't matter about your size, it's about the size of your heart. Now I pronounce you the Guardian of the Heroes." Everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Congratulations to all of you. I'm sure you'll protect Disney very well." said Mickey. "Thank you, Mickey. We'll do our best." said Walter.

"Now, I called you here to tell you that the guests are in danger. The Disney Villains have escaped and plan to attack on Disney led by Malificent. The mistress of all evil. She and her friends must be stopped. No matter what the coat." Mickey explained. "In order to stop them, you must enter their worlds and save the characters while you were there. They can help you what happening to their world." said Goofy. "Be careful. this journey isn't easy." said Minnie. "Piece of cake." said Carter. "Good luck to you all." said Mickey. The teens all bowed to Mickey before they left the room.

Later in a garden, they were thinking on what they should do first. "I cant believe this is happening." said Isabella. " What would our parents say?" asked Carter. "Mine would freak out when they see my wings." said Kimberly. "Calm down, everyone." said Walter. "Our parents will not panic on what happened. They will be honored. You all should be lucky because you never lose the Disney." "Well, some kids at school make fun of me cause I act like a princess." said Isabella. "That's because they lost the Disney magic. The only teens that don't is us and we should never let it fade away from our lives." said Walter and his team agrees.

Then all of the sudden, a rustle came from the bush. "Did you hear that?" asked Kimberly. "What is it?" asked Ryan as he got his fists on to fight it. the rustle kept on going until the White Rabbit came out of the bushes. "Why, if it isn't the White Rabbit." said Isabella. "Oh my whiskers! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" said the White Rabbit as he looks at his clock and runs. "Hey wait, come back!" yelled Carter as he went after him.

The others followed him. "Mr. Rabbit. Where are you going?" asked Walter as he was chasing him. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello. Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" said the White Rabbit as went to his rabbit hole. The teens took a closer look on the rabbit hole to check it out.

"What is he late for?" asked Kimberly. "I don't know. Must be some type of party." said Carter. "Let's go in to check it out." said Ryan as he went inside the hole. "Boy, looks pretty dark in here." "Is it safe?" asked Isabella. "You can go in, but not all at once." said Ryan. They didn't listen to him, so they went all at once, which causes them to fall into the hole. Kimberly didn't fall because she has wings and followed her friends.

Isabella starts to float because of her dress like Alice did when she first arrived in Wonderland. The boys aren't lucky because they fell straight to the ground. The girls floated down like a feather. "Man, you girls are lucky that you didn't fall like us." said Ryan. "I think I remember this place." said Kimberly. "Are we in Wonderland? asked Carter. Walter looked around and said, "Maybe so. We should check it out." said Walter as he opened every door in one door and he went in.

When he did, the others went in. "This is getting weirder and weirder by the second." said Carter. Then they heard a knock. Kimberly flew towards the curtains, opened them, and tries to turn the door, but the door talks. Kimberly stood back and said, "Yikes!" "Kimberly, what is it?" asked Walter as he looked at the talking door. "Strong grip." said the door as he moved his nose. "Sorry to bother you, but can you let us in?" asked Isabella. "We're following the White Rabbit." said Ryan. "I'm sorry. You guys are too big to go in." said the door. "But how do we get in?" asked Walter.

"There's a bottle. You must each take a sip." said the door as Walter picked up the bottle and reads the tag. 'DRINK ME' He took a sip then he gives it to Ryan. They each took one sip and they slowly begin to shrink. "WHOA!" yelled Carter as he held the bottle and fell down. "What happened to us?" asked Kimberly. "You shrunk." said the door. "Hey, look. We're just the right size. Now we can go in." said Walter as he reaches the handle, but the door stopped him. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm locked." said the door as he began to laugh. "Aw man." complained Walter. "You should've told us that in the first place." said Ryan. "Now what?" asked Kimberly.

"There's a key up there." said the door as the key magically appeared from the table. Kimberly went to get the key, but it was really heavy and it lets her drop to the ground. "That was quick." the door muttered. "Okay, we got the key. Can we unlock you?" asked Walter. The door nodded yes and said, "Go ahead. I've never seen you do that before." They all lifted the key and unlocked the door. Once the door is open, they went inside and there it was.

Wonderland.


	4. Chapter 3

When the guardians enter Wonderland, it doesn't look like Wonderland at all. It was supposed to be filled with weird signs, smiling cats, singing flowers, and a mad tea party.

All they see was a gloomy, abondoned wasteland. "This is Wonderland?" asked Isabella. "It doesn't look like Wonderland. It's looks like a graveyard." said Carter. "It can't be. I mean, why does this place look like this? It shouldn't." said Walter as he looked around the subdivision. "Are there any animals that's still here?" asked Kimberly.

Right after Kimberly asked that question, a familiar voice was heard all around the woods. "Who's there?!" yelled Ryan. "Is that a way to treat your new friends?" the voice singed as he laughed. "I think I know that voice." said Walter. "Does somebody know me?" said the voice and the figure appeared in front of the teens.

It was the Cheshire Cat.

The guardians were shocked at the cat. "Why it's the, the." Walter stammered. "The Cheshire Cat. At your service." he said. "What are you doing here in a terrible place like this?" asked Isabella. "I've come to check this place out after I was hiding." the cat explained. "Why were you hiding?" asked Walter. The Cheshire Cat explained.

"I was doing my own things like I do everyday. Then out of nowhere, card soldiers from the Queen of Hearts came and destoryed Wonderland. Except for her place. I was invisible the whole time."

"The Queen of Hearts?!" Kimberly panicked. "What are we going to do? The Disney Villains have attacked already!" "Calm down, Kimberly. We'll think of something." said Ryan. "Do you have any ideas, Cheshire?" Walter asked the cat.

The Cheshire Cat thought for a moment while he was in the air and said, "Why don't you ask the Mad Hatter or the March Hare? I heard Alice is with them." "Really? They're still here in Wonderland?" asked Carter. "Do they know what's going on?" asked Ryan. "They know, but they never come out of their party. Why don't you join them?" said the Cheshire Cat. "Thanks, Cheshire. But how do we get there?" asked Walter.

Cheshire Cat points to a burnt sign and said, "Go to that direction. That is how you get to the Mad Hatter." "Thank you, Cheshire. We must be on our way." said Isabella. "Don't let the Queen of Hearts get you or she'll have your head." the Cheshire Cat warned as he he slowly disappears while singing.

"Wow. Does he always do that?" asked Carter. "Well, you know that he's not all there." said Walter as he led his team to the direction the Cheshire Cat told them to go.

After a long walk, they finally made it to the Mad Hatter's house and it was filled was music. "Hmm, I think this is it." said Walter as he went to the gate of the backyard and silently opened it.

There, Alice, the Mad Hatter, and the March Hare were singing the 'unbirthday song' while the teapots were dancing. When their done singing, the teens clapped at them, which made them concerned.

The Mad Hatter and the March Hare were running towards them and tried to push them out of the party, but Ryan pushed back. "Hey, what's the big deal here? Huh?" asked Ryan angerily. "It's very rude to sit down at a party without being invited." said the March Hare. "I'll say. It's very very rude." said the Mad Hatter. "Very rude indeed." said Alice.

"We're terribly sorry, but we're here to check if you're okay." said Kimberly. "Yeah, Wonderland is now a wasteland." said Carter. "We also enjoyed your singing." said Isabella.

"Why, thank you. The destruction of Wonderland was a terrible thing to us. Now we have to stay here until someone can save us." said Alice. "That's why we're here. Mickey Mouse chose us to be the Guardians of Disney." Walter explained. "The Guardians of Disney?! I've never heard of you before." said the March Hare. "Well, we're new. So we have to get use to the other characters." said Isabella.

"I have a question for you. What is today?" asked the Mad Hatter. "Um, it's Saturday?" Walter guessed. "No. Today is your unbirthday!" said the Mad Hatter. "My unbirthday?" asked Walter. "Hey, that means today's my unbirthday too." said Isabella. "Mine too." said Ryan. "Ditto." said Carter. "Totally agree with you guys." said Kimberly. Then they sing the unbirthday song.

'Have a very unbirthday

To you

A very very unbirthday'

"For us?" they all said together. "For you!" the Mad Hatter said.

A huge cake showed up in front of them and the Alice said, "Now, blow out the candles to make your wish come true." The teens blew out the candles all at once and the cake flew up in the sky like a rocket and exploded while a material fell down to the ground.

It was a golden necklace. Isabella picked it up and said, "It's so beautiful." She puts it on around her neck which matches her dress. "Ooh, how pretty." said Kimberly as she stared at the necklace.

"We better get going. We have to stop the Queen the Hearts before she destroys Wonderland forever." said Walter. "Oh dear. Be careful out there." said Alice as she waves goodbye to the guardians. "When you guys come back, we have to celebrate more of your unbirthdays." said the Mad Hatter.

They laughed on what the Mad Hatter just said. So they said goodbye to them as they were off to encounter the Queen of Hearts.


	5. Chapter 4

Right after the guardians left the party, Walter stopped when he sees a sign in front of him. "Tulgey Wood." he read.

"Hmm, I'm surprised this place didn't get destroyed at all." He looked at the forest and sees no ash or dead trees. Just a colorful forest. "Wait a minute. I thought everything in Wonderland was destroyed." said Ryan. "Maybe it was protected by some shield." said Isabella. "I don't know. I don't see a shield that surrounds it." said Carter. "Lets go into these woods and find the Queen of Hearts." said Walter as he led his team into the woods.

They've been walking for a while and got distracted by weird looking birds who were made of objects. "This has got to be the weirdest forest I've ever been into." said Ryan. "I don't see any signs here." said Isabella. "Maybe we should ask the birds for directions." said Kimberly. "Great idea, Kimberly." said Walter.

Kimberly flew into a flock of vulture umbrellas and she asked them, "Excuse me? Do any of you know where the Queen of Hearts is?" The vultures screeched at her and flew into the darkness. "Never mind." she flew back to the group.

"Well?" asked Walter. Kimberly puts her head down and sighed. "No worries. We'll find other birds to ask for directions." he promised her. Kimberly smiled.

At the end of the trail, the teens got exhausted and stayed there to rest. "Walter, I think we're lost." said Ryan. "How on earth do we get to the Queen of Hearts now?" asked Carter. While Kimberly was flying back and forth, she accidently bumps into a rope and pulls it. There, she sees a huge maze with heart shaped stones. "Guys! I found the Queen of Hearts' castle!" she yelled.

The others looked at it and Walter said, "Fantastic, Kimberly. We're on the right track, guys. Lets get that fat tempered queen."

Once they entered, they went to a maze which was very long. When they got out, they hear people saying, 'painting the roses red'. "Do you hear that?" asked Isabella. "I hear it too." said Kimberly as she flew up a hedge and see three cards painting the roses red. "What do you see?" asked Walter. "Three cards painting roses red." Kimberly explained. "What are you waiting for? Lets check it out." said Carter as he went to the other side where the cards are. "Carter, wait for us." said Walter.

When they were about to talk to the cards, but stopped when a trumpet was heard and everybody panicked. "The queen!" the card yelled. "The queen." said Walter. "The QUEEN!" all of the cards said and they bowed down to the ground. the teens did the same thing.

Then, thousands of cards appeared in different colors and surrounded the guardians. They kept on marching until a voice tells them to stop and the cards stayed at there place.

They hear a trumpet coming towards them. It was the White Rabbit. When he's done with the trumpet, he announced. "Her Imperial highness. Her Grace. Her Excellency. Her Royal Majesty. The Queen of Hearts."

The Queen of Hearts arrived, showing with grace and beauty. The king was there too. Everyone cheered for her as she arrived at the garden.

She was smiling until she sees paint, dripping on one of her roses. She angrily stomped the tree and takes a drop of paint into a finger. "Who's been painting my roses red? WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES RED? Someone explain or someone will lose his head." she said.

The cards beneath her were explaining on who did it. "No, your majesty. He did it." one said. "No, his. His." the other said. The Queen of Hearts lost her patience and yelled, "That's enough! Off with their heads!" while the guards take them away to be beheaded. The other cards cheered. "SILENCE!" she yelled as every card falls over.

"Hold on, your highness. They're just trying to help." said Walter as he stood in front of the queen. "And who is this?!" said the Queen of Hearts. "I am Walter. My friends and I have come to stop you." said Walter. "Stop me? No one ever stops me!" she yelled at his face. "You destroyed most of Wonderland for our guests. Now you must pay the price." said Ryan. "Me? Destroy Wonderland? That's ridiculous. It was someone else who did it." she lied. "LIAR!" yelled Isabella.

"Who called me a liar?" asked the Queen of Hearts. Isabella covered her mouth after she said that to her. "No one, your highness. Must be your imagination." said Walter. "It wasn't my imagination. I heard someone say it!" said the Queen of Hearts. "Forget about that, queeny. You should learn how to forgive your servants for one little mistakes." said Carter.

"FORGIVE!? I will never forgive my servants!" she yelled. "Very well. Perhaps a challenge could change your mind." said Walter. "What?" asked Kimberly. "You want to challenge me? Alright, but one round. If you lose, you lose your head." said the Queen of Hearts. "Deal." Walter agreed. "I'm going to challenge you in a game called crochet. Think you can handle it?" she asked. Walter nodded yes and the Queen of Hearts shouted, "LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Everyone cheered as they heard a game would start.

When the Queen of Hearts and Walter are preparing for the game, Walter has a team huddle about getting the queen.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. When I play with the Queen of Hearts, don't say anything. Kimberly, I want you to make a big tornado to blow her away to the Disney castle." said Walter. "I'm not sure I could make a tornado, Walter. I haven't practiced my weather powers yet." said Kimberly. Walter thought for a moment and said to the fairy, "Try whirling your finger like this." Kimberly did what Walter told her to do and a little tornado appeared out of nowhere. The teens were amazed at her powers. "I did it." she muttered as the tornado disappeared. "Good. If you want one for the plan, keep swirling your finger until its gets the perfect size you want it to be and raise your finger high to make it larger." explained Walter. "Okay, I think I got it now." said Kimberly. "Excellent." said Walter.


	6. Chapter 5

As the game begins, Walter's team members sat down near the cards. Walter got a flamingo and a hedgehog to get ready. The Queen of Hearts did the same thing.

Kimberly twisted her fingers to get ready for the tornado. "I hope I do this right." she muttered. "Don't worry. You'll do great with the tornado." Carter promised. "But I never practiced my weather powers yet." said Kimberly.

"Remember what Walter taught you. Twirl your finger to make one." said Ryan. Kimberly nods at the Pirate Guardian.

So she waits for the game to finish.

Walter took a deep breath and asked, "Ready to play, queenie?" The Queen of Hearts chuckled at him and said, "Oh, my dear boy. I'm always ready."

They got their equipment like flamingos and hedgehogs and the game begins.

The Queen of Hearts started first. She hits the ball in a cheating way as the hedgehog moves around the course getting the goals.

This doesn't make Carter happy at all. "There's no way Walter's gonna win." he said. "Just give him some time." said Isabella.

Then, it was Walter's turn. He hits the ball fairly and the hedgehog flew across the course and accidentally hits the Queen of Hearts. She fell to the ground with a great big THUD!

Everyone gasped at the scene, including the guardians. "Oops." Walter muttered.

When the Queen of Hearts got up, she angrily stared at Walter and yelled, "Someone's head is going to roll for this. YOURS!" She points at him as he backed away from her.

"Uh, Kimberly. You might start the tornado now." said Ryan nervously. Kimberly quickly spun her finger round and round until she sees a little grey cloud coming out. "Hey, I'm doing it." she exclaimed. "Good. Now keep going." said Carter.

Kimberly kept going making the tornado as it grew into a big size. She then pushes it to the Queen of Hearts as she was about to yell, "OFF WITH YOUR-" She gasped as the tornado went close to her and pulls her in.

The tornado also pulls in Walter, which didn't come in plan. "Oh no! The tornados got Walter!" yelled Isabella as she feels wind going behind her. The rest of the team felt the same wind as well.

"Uh, Kimberly. Could you stop the tornado?" asked Carter. Kimberly tried to do what Carter asked, but the tornado didn't stop. It just got worse. "I can't." Kimberly replied. "Well, we're doomed." said Ryan.

Then, the tornado got bigger and bigger and sucked everybody on campus. It never stopped. It just kept going.

Meanwhile, there was a tall old man with a very long beard. It was Merlin. He was walking in Wonderland, fixing the damages the Queen of Hearts caused.

When he saw the tornado coming at him, he flung his wand and said, "Hicitus pickitus alakazoom!" The tornado disappeared immediately as the people who were in there fell to the ground.

"Well, looks like we have some survivors." said Merlin. The guardians slowly got up with their hairs messed up and their clothes dirty. "We didn't expect that in the plan." said Walter.

Merlin looked at the leader and asked, "And who are you, young man?" "I'm Walter. You must be Merlin." Walter replied. "That's right. The greatest wizard of all of Disney is right here. Next to Yen Sid." said Merlin.

The Queen of Hearts got up with anger as she went towards the teens. "I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS!" she yelled. Walter charged at her and kicked her in the face. She fell once again with a great big THUD! Then, she was knocked out.

"That's for trying to harm my team." Walter said to the Queen. The cards ran for their loaves as they see her knocked out. "And never come back!" Ryan yelled.

"What are you children doing here in terrible place like this?" asked Merlin. "Mickey requested us to get rid of the villains because they're causing havoc to Disney." said Walter.

Merlin gasped in glee and said, "I can't believe it. Are you actually the Guardians of Disney?" They all nodded yes. Merlin jumped and flew in happiness. "We're saved! Ha ha ha!" he yelled.

"So, you've been waiting for us?" asked Kimberly. "Yes, indeed. I've been searching for you. Mickey wants me to train all of you to defend yourselves more." Merlin explained. "That was me who caused the tornado in order to get the Queen of Hearts and I didn't know how to stop it." said Kimberly.

"It's alright, my dear. You just need to practice your talent more." said Merlin.

"So, when do we start training?" asked Carter. "When we get to my cottage." said Merlin. "What do we do to the Queen of Hearts?" asked Isabella.

"Perhaps we should let Mickey know we got her." said Walter. "I'll send her to the castle at once." said Merlin as he made a huge bubble around the Queen of Hearts and sent it off. "There, that should do it."

And now, the guardians training begins.


End file.
